


Settling Down

by CrystalQueer



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalQueer/pseuds/CrystalQueer
Summary: As long as Lou has known her, Debbie's always been full of surprises. She should really be used to it by now.But Lou can be surprising too.





	Settling Down

Debbie had always been fidgety, fingers always moving, always checking for cameras and guards and exits and marks. Whenever they walked anywhere they were slow because Debbie would bump into people to take their wallets. When they went out for lunch, some poor sap from the street paid for their meal. Debbie was always plotting, always in motion.

The team split up after the robbed the Met Gala. Rose started a fashion boutique, Tammy went back to her family, Nine-ball bought a bar, Daphne went back to acting, Constance became a youtuber and Amita started traveling. Even Lou had plans to motorcycle through California, and across the states. But Debbie? She stayed behind in the warehouse that had been home for the weeks leading up to the heist.

Lou assumed that she was planning something else, something new. Another bigger and grander scheme that she needed time to herself to plan, or that she was going to leave or vacation, but was leaving later than everyone else.

When Lou got back from her trip, she saw that that was not the case.The warehouse had been modified, made a bit homier with newer furniture and new applicances in the kitchen, and Debbie was still there, reading and lounging on a couch in a robe and a nightgown and not much else. She seemed surprised when Lou came in, and Lou was surprised to see her.

"What are you still doing here?" Lou asked, dropping her bag by the door. "I thought you would've bought a penthouse or something by now."

Debbie looked up and shrugged. "It's a nice place," she said. "And the first place I've stayed since being in jail, I'm a bit attached."

"Mm," Lou walked over to the couch, moved Debbie's feet off the end, and sat down. Debbie immediately swung her feet into Lou's lap. "Plan any new heists while I was gone?" She asked.

"No," Debbie said, and Lou was surprised. "Actually, I've been thinking about settling down." 

Lou was even more surprised."Who are you," she said slowly, "and _what_ have you down to Debra Ocean?"

Debbie gave a huff of laughter. "I'm serious. I recently got out of jail and I have thirty-eight million dollars in the bank, I'm going to buy a nice house and live a good life."

"You're going to be bored out of your mind." Lou said.

"Not if you're with me," Debbie replied, Lou arched her eyebrows.

"Did you finally get the diamond, dear?" She asked, poking at the running joke between them. They were close and unaddressed feelings hung between them like a thread, but aside from jokes it was never fully acknowledged.

"I got quite a few diamonds, baby." Debbie replied. "But you know I had to sell them. Don't worry though, I bought you this," She set down her book and produce a small black box from seemingly nowhere, she handed it to Lou, who couldn't help but wonder if Debbie had rehearsed this.

"Oh dear, you spoil me." Lou took the box and opened it, inside, nestled on velvet, was a ring. It had a gold band with diamonds inset and a large tear-drop shaped diamond at the front. "Is this a proposal or what?" She couldn't help but feel budding excitement. She and Debbie had grown a lot closer since Debbie had gottne out of jail, late nights spent talking and early mornings spent sleepily leaning on eachother, lots of talking and joking and just being together. They never addressed the feelings, the thread, that hung between them, but perhaps that was because neither felt like they needed to.

"What do you think?" Debbie replied, cocking an eyebrow.

Lou looked at her. "Not very flashy, Ocean. Not even a proper question. And it's a bit far to go for a joke." They had only ever joked about marriage, and despite Debbie being the one to promise the ring, Lou always saw herself proposing.

Debbie raised both of her eyebrows. "Baby, who ever said I was joking?" She asked.

"I mean, we've never properly talked about.. anything between us." Lou pointed out. For two people who's lives and jobs depended on communication, they really, really sucked at it when it came to personal matters.

"Mm, you're right-" Debbie started.

"I usually am," Lou interrupted, which earned her a glare. Debbie continued, but Louder, to dissuad Lou from interrupting again. "You're right, and we probably should."

"But not now. I just got back from a trip, I'm exhausted." Lou said, leaning back against the couch. Debbie frowned.

"If not now, then when, Lou? We always put it off. We've can't, shouldn't do that anymore." Debbie had a point.

"You're right," Lou said, pausing to see if Debbie wanted to parrot her "I always am", but Debbie said nothing so she continued. "But really darling, I am tired and I want to rest."

"Do you just want to avoid admitting you have feelings, Lou? Are you just trying to keep up your tough exterior? It won't work on me, I know how soft you are." Debbie arched her eyebrows. "Talk to me, Miller."

"Have you been rehearsing this? That sounded rehearsed." Lou wouldn't put it past Debbie to plan this whole conversation, she knew Lou well enough to be able to predict what she'd say.

"Stop changing the subject." Debbie said. "But yes, I did. A little."

"Fine," Lou rolled her head to looked at Debbie. "You go first."

Debbie sighed a long, suffering sigh. "You're impossible, do you know that? Lou, look at me, I'm being serious. You're impossible."

"You love me anyways." Lou pointed out.

"I do." Debbie said. "I really do. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Sap." Lou said, earning another glare.

"I am trying to have a nice conversation, baby. Come on."

"Fine." Lou sighed. "You know I'm not good at this, I can talk about literally anything else, but feelings? Not my forte. But Deb, you know that I wouldn't be anywhere without you, I'd be watering down vodka at a shitty club my whole life, bored out of my mind. You being in jail was awful because I was bored without you and I was thrilled when you came back. You bring excitement into my life and that's why I'd like to ask, Debra Ocean, will you marry me?" Lou finished with a grin, presenting the ring Debbie had given her not too long before with a flourish.

Debbie opened her mouth to reply, then closed it, then opened it again. This repeated for a few moments. Clearly, she had not planned for this.

"How is _that_ for a proposal?" Lou said. Debbie did not reply, still surprised, so she prompted her. "So?"

"Yes, Lou Miller, I would be more than happy to marry you." Debbie said finally. "But you need to get me a ring."

Lou tsked. "Is this not good enough?"

"I got that for you."

"Fair point."

They paused, watching eachother. They went from "very close friends" to "basically engaged" within minutes and both needed a minute to process that. "Shall we drink?" Lou suggested to Debbie after a few minutes passed.

Debbie frowned. "I thought you were "exhuasted" and "really needed to rest"." She said, arching her eyebrows.

"Don't make me regret the proposal." Lou said.

"I dont think I ever could."

"You're right."

"I usually am."

**Extra:**

A few more serious conversations, some dates and a couple weeks later, they got the others together to tell them the news. No one was surprised. Rose volunteered to make Debbie a dress, Tammy volunteered to organize the whole thing.

Later, Nineball and Constance collected their earnings from the betting pool.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof okay.  
> So, researching rings made me realize that men's rings are far cheaper than women's rings which is BULLSHIT and not related at all bt I wanted to throw that out there.
> 
> I have not written in a while and this took, quite a turn. I kid you not, I didn't plan any of the Feelings Talk thing. Literally it came out of nowhere, but it works!
> 
> This is kinda ooc, but I am so proud of it, I think it has it's funny moments and it's soft and nice and I'm very proud.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! It means the world to me.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr @fifth-row for nonsense and fandom posts and writing.


End file.
